


Sand

by hawkeblocke



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, He needed something happy okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeblocke/pseuds/hawkeblocke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For sanity’s sake Maria is 18, and also for sanity’s sake around five years younger than Connor.  I didn’t mean to ship theses two, I swear, but it just sorta happened when I picked a random girl from the homestead.  Really, don’t ask me how it happened, it just did. <br/>also yeah my titles suck so I apologize for that.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sand

**Author's Note:**

> For sanity’s sake Maria is 18, and also for sanity’s sake around five years younger than Connor. I didn’t mean to ship theses two, I swear, but it just sorta happened when I picked a random girl from the homestead. Really, don’t ask me how it happened, it just did.   
> also yeah my titles suck so I apologize for that.

The sun hit the waves and shattered across the water's choppy surface in a blinding but pretty show of light; an awe inspiring spectacle of light and shadow, playing across the horizon as the ocean began to devour the sun. It was one of the most beautiful times of day, and watching the sun set over a beach was one of Connor's  favorite pastimes.

His men were enjoying the time away from sea as much as he was; one could only stay so long afloat on a ship without getting a little homesick, even for obvious seafarers like Mr. Faulker. So when Maria spotted the small island in the distance he was more than willing to change course and set foot on solid ground. He'd left his captain's coat in his cabin, which he'd shared with the young woman at her mother's request, and after a while he was convinced out of his shirt and into the water that lined the island's beach. Connor leaned back and stretched out his legs with a luxurious, contented sigh. He didn't think he could have come up with a better conclusion to a long day, and to be able to sit back and relax was a luxury he could rarely afford.

"Connor, come join us!" He opened his eyes. Maria and one of the younger men were wading into the water for another last minute swim. She raised one of her hands and made a beaconing  motion with it. For a brief moment he thought about declining and just sitting back in the sand, but before he could voice it she was running out onto the shore and grasping one of his hands in both of hers.

For a girl of eighteen her enthusiasm reminded him of that of a fourteen year old. And her energy was fatally contagious. He couldn't say no. "Your mother will skin me alive if I have you out much longer," he warned with a lighthearted and carefree smile. "We should make a course for home."

"You're always so serious. You should learn to loosen up…" She smiled at him, pulling him deeper into the water. "Live a little."

Connor shook his head and gave her hands a light squeeze, thinking better of telling her of his lifestyle. The less the Homestead knew, the better. They were already at risk with him there, knowing nothing of what he did on his trips to Boston and New York. If he told them, he knew they would protect him as one of their own, but the more he stayed the more he grew to care for them. He didn't think he could forgive himself if something were to happen to them on his expense. "It has been a very long time since I have had a day like this," he chose to say instead, "thank you."

Maria smiled at him and, seeing that she had dragged him deep enough into the water, let go of his hand. "You're very welcome, though I must admit… life at sea wasn't exactly as glorious as I thought it would be, I was dying of boredom on that ship." He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his chest. The puzzled look Maria gave him only served to make him laugh harder.

"It rarely is. I should have warned you that there would not be much excitement, other than a few summer storms." He turned around and started wading through the water. It was a nice contradiction to the final heat that the sun gave off. "We should only have a week left befo-" he heard something splash behind him and his instincts took over, ducking just in time from a big gob of sand. The second hit him just as he turned and Maria exploded into a fit of laughter. Connor stood stock still, the sand dripping down from his shoulder onto his chest, eventually tickling its way down to his abdomen. The sight of Maria doubled over and laughing herself to tears made it impossible to stay mad.

"I didn't think it'd work, I really didn't!" She said between giggles,  and Connor couldn't help but smile. He dipped into the water, washing off the sand while simultaneously scooping up more in his hand.

"That was a dirty trick," he said lowly, playfully. He squeezed his hand into a fist, packing the sand loosely enough that it would break apart on impact, and (hopefully) reduce any pain. When he stood fully and threw the sand with the skilled precision of a hunter, Maria squealed and only barely managed to shield her face. "I, however, have no quarrel with playing dirty." Connor finished with a satisfied smirk that left the girl scowling.

"You're a wicked man, Connor! Absolutely wicked!" Still, she fought her smile.

"Here, let me help you wash off." Connor advanced towards her and Maria let out another little squeal that made him laugh, fully and wholeheartedly. When he caught her she only mildly fought back before her own laughter overtook her. Connor spun her around in the water, hoisting her up by the waist before letting her drop back to her feet. They splashed at each other for good measure and Connor could only remember few times when he had felt this carefree. Back when he was Ratonhnhaké:ton.

Eventually their laughter dissolved and they stood for a moment, smiling at each other like fools sharing an inside joke. The sun had sunk well beyond the ocean's depths by now a cold wind brought them back to reality, though neither of them really wanted to move. The water was already beginning to cool, and as Connor looked around he realized that most of his crew were had already headed back to the Aquila.

"Thank you, Connor," Maria caught his attention once more with a hand on his shoulder, reaching up to give him a quick kiss on his cheek. He felt a little guilty when his breath caught in his throat and his heart stilled for a beat.

When he felt his thoughts catch up to him, Connor smiled and began leading her to one of the remaining boats that would take them back to the Aquila. "You are very welcome."


End file.
